Confessions
by MyGoldStar
Summary: Rachel is feeling lost and confused, and there's really only one person who can lead her in the right direction. But.. he's gone, isn't he? Set during Opening Night. I don't own Glee, Harry Potter or anything recognized.


_I found this oneshot which I wrote months ago on my computer. Although the idea is borrowed from the diary in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, I'm certain I don't own it (or Glee). Also, I haven't classed this as a crossover as there really is no huge HP background or anything; it's just written as if Harry Potter's real, although maybe it happened at the same time as Glee did. I dunno,I just thought the idea was cute. It's set in Opening Night,and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_I'm so nervous. Words can't describe it. What if I ruin my shot? What if I'm a failure? What if I choke again? What if I'm the next Cassandra July?_

Rachel wrote carefully. She was genuinely scared. Fingering her beloved 'Finn' necklace, she looked around her curtained-off room. That morning, she had let no light in, leaving the blinds drawn. She was dressed in old sweats and she hadn't even showered yet. Not the best preparation for an Opening Night at all.

When she looked back down on the page to write more, she was shocked. She was certain that the pen had been working when she wrote her worries down...

Suddenly, words began to write themselves onto the page.

_Stop worrying, Rachel. _

_Who is that? _

_Oh, I think you know. _

_I... FINN? Are you Finn? _

_;)_

_Oh my god! How is this happening? Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? If it's a dream, Finn, I swear I never want to wake up!_

_It's not a dream, Rach. If it was, I'd tell you, you know I would._

_I've missed you._

_And I you. But that doesn't explain why you've suddenly got cold feet for the biggest moment of your life, if not that, then your career. _

_Marrying you would've been the biggest moment of my life._

_Rachel, I..._

_Save it. Why? Why did you leave me? Why weren't you more careful? Why did that IDIOT DRUNK DRIVER have to kill you? Why... why not anyone else?_

_I'm sorry. I really am._

_No... It's not your fault. I just don't see why he got to live, and you didn't. _

_I'll always be with you..._

_I know. And I love you for it. But it still doesn't fill the Finn-shaped void which is going to be with me for the rest of my life. You were mine, Finn. The one._

_You're mine too. _

_Glad to hear it... or, read it. Anyway, I give you permission to write/yell at me for being so stupid with this Funny Girl thing._

_Nah. You started writing because you're genuinely afraid, so I want to hear you out._

_Thank you. Well, I think that it's mostly my fault; I read some bad reviews, thought too much about failure, started having nightmares about choking... things like that. But that's all gone now. I've stopped doing them. Right now, I think I'm mostly scared of... Not doing you proud._

_What do you mean? You'll always do me proud, whatever you do with your life. I'll be here every step of the way._

_I mean that this was part of our dream. Our future. And although there is something about living my life for the two of us now, rather than just me that keeps me going, I just...  
I'm just so scared that I'll do something that you hate one day, or something you wouldn't want me to do. And although it kind of has nothing to do with this,  
I'm frightened that one day I'll forget you. The way you sound, the way you smell... Silly little things like how you could only ever eat garlic if you didn't see the chunks and it was only flavor, like how you absolutely hated coffee and found it disgusting and much preferred tea, the way your lips felt on mine and the tingle of electricity every time we touched. Things like that._

_You won't forget. I promise._

_But..._

_I promise.  
You won't._

_Alright then. I believe you. But if I do, it's on your account, Finn Hudson. _

_Fine by me.  
Listen, Dumbledore only let me have enough magic for this long. I'm only a Muggle, after all. I can't actually remember how I contacted him...  
Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore, from Harry Potter? Is he real?_

_Real as you can be if you're dead._

_Oh._

_I love you. Maybe I can convince him to lend me some more magic when you really need some guidance, okay?_

_Okay. I'd like that. I love you too. More, probably. _

_Definitely not. I don't want to have this argument. You always win._

_Yes, because I'm much more stubborn that you are._

_I have to go now Rach. Break a leg tonight – I know you'll be brilliant. I love you._

_I love you too._

The words on the page gradually faded away until it seemed like nothing had ever happened, but it had. Just because something isn't there, doesn't mean it's gone. Memories, and love, will keep things in danger of being forgotten live on forever.

* * *

I kinda made up how Finn died as it was never confirmed.

I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
